


氪星人总是要比大猩猩强一些

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [1]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 登超贝蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 梗源自于三部曲电影中，阿尔弗雷德的台词——“只要你快乐，让我把你和大猩猩撮合在一起我也愿意”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837888
Kudos: 13





	氪星人总是要比大猩猩强一些

1.

阿尔弗雷德这一年来到阿诺河畔的小餐馆时不带着除了见布鲁斯一面以外的任何期待，自从上一年在这里遥遥对视一笑后，他们俩之间还没有过任何联系。但阿尔弗雷德知道布鲁斯会如约来到佛罗伦萨，是不是带着妻儿已经不再重要了，对阿尔弗雷德来说，能再看到布鲁斯、确定他仍好好的活着就是他最大的心愿。

所以当阿尔弗雷德隔着侍应生看见坐在布鲁斯身边那位英俊高大的男士神色犹豫却脚步坚定地向他走来时，他确实是吓了一跳。戴着眼镜的年轻人正了正配色古怪的领带局促地站到了他的桌边，阿尔弗雷德还没来得及收回投向布鲁斯的疑惑眼神，眼前的男人就明确无误地对他展开了一个宽厚纯良的笑容：

“潘尼沃斯先生，您好……”他伸出手，飞快地分析着接下来说的话可能会造成的一百四十二种后果，无论哪种都很糟糕，但再糟糕，他也不能错过这个正式会见布鲁斯家人的机会。 

“我是……我是……”

阿尔弗雷德把报纸合上放下了，礼貌促使他退开椅子站起来握住了那只手，他上下摇了摇手臂，“抱歉，您有什么事吗？”

“我是……我就是想来做一个自我介绍，”克拉克左手推推眼镜，再往回瞥的时候，布鲁斯干脆戴上了墨镜望向天空，打定主意对这突兀的尴尬场面视而不见：

“我叫克拉克•肯特，我是……我是布鲁斯的男朋友。”

克拉克强迫自己吐字清晰，清晰到这句话直接让老人松开手往后踉跄了一步，小腿撞到了椅子，椅背又倒向了阿尔弗雷德背后的女士，阿尔弗雷德的大脑一时运转不过来，匆忙后转的同时忘记了他的年龄已不适合这么突如其来的敏捷，当他痛苦唉哟着用手捧住了腰，克拉克也发现这第一百四十三种后果无非是残酷地验证了生活中无处不在的戏剧性。

2.

阿尔弗雷德现在知道了，不带着任何期待来度假的结果就是，在佛罗伦萨气候最适宜的季节里猝不及防闪到了腰。

3.

“你明明说过只要我快乐，哪怕把我和大猩猩撮合在一起你都愿意。”

在克拉克唐突的自我引荐之后紧跟而来的是布鲁斯毫无保留的坦诚，当他在病床前认真地向阿尔弗雷德揭露了自己新任男朋友的真实身份——在绝不隐瞒老管家分毫这个问题上，他和克拉克达成了出奇的一致——阿尔弗雷德看着绝不像在开玩笑的韦恩少爷，觉得自己也许很快就会再经历一场突发心悸。布鲁斯的“死而复生”于他而言是最好的惊喜，除此之外，他不需要多余的附带惊吓了。

“难道您认为外星人是比大猩猩更好的选择？”阿尔弗雷德看向门外站着的超人先生，撇开一身卡其色的可怕审美，毫不费力就把他带到医院并照顾有加的模样足以让阿尔弗雷德给予他一个“忠实可靠”的好评价。可就算他对超级英雄和超级疯子都见怪不怪，但来自外星球的神秘种族这种概念可不是轻易就能消化的。

“我可没法和大猩猩沟通，”布鲁斯扁扁嘴，又是那副总让老管家无奈的理直气壮，“至少他会说我们的语言。”

布鲁斯扭头看向克拉克，克拉克见状则立刻展开灿烂笑容将手放到脑袋旁小幅度地挥了挥——如果他不是外星人也不是超人，阿尔弗雷德愿意一秒忘记性别的问题并当场为这个一眼望去冒着十足傻气的青年和自家少爷策划一场世纪婚礼。

“您和他甚至没法拥有一个孩子。”

“难道你指望我和大猩猩生几个孩子？”

布鲁斯咕哝着反驳，他看看面露为难消失在门口的克拉克，又回过头去想再说什么，但阿尔弗雷德颤抖地拉住了他的手，叹气湮没在悲痛的语气之中：

“布鲁斯少爷，”他感受着布鲁斯回握住他的力量，真实，健康，鲜活，一直以来他想要的，其实只有这个：

“我以为您清楚在我余下的生命中最大的期望是什么。”

4.

即使清楚自己从来无法阻止韦恩家与生俱来的固执，阿尔弗雷德也想在力所能及的范围内让布鲁斯从此远离那些伟大与罪恶，英雄这个词太过沉重，他已经无法承受再一次亲手送走布鲁斯•韦恩了。也许布鲁斯的销声匿迹代表着他曾决定过放手，但结识超人意味着什么？——就算阿尔弗雷德竭力避免阅读相关新闻，他也知道超人在这个世界上所象征的意义，那是光明，是希望。

同样也是不可轻易卸下的责任。

而阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑布鲁斯会和他一起重新踏上这条看不见尽头的路。

5.

“潘尼沃斯先生，我……”

克拉克端着一大盆水果站在阿尔弗雷德面前，没经过布鲁斯同意独自来见阿尔弗雷德兴许不是个好主意，但他实在不想让布鲁斯为难：

“我是绝对不会和布鲁斯分手的。”

相比最开始的慌慌张张，在看够克拉克于病房外反反复复晃了两天却不敢进来的情况后，阿尔弗雷德现在已经不太会情绪激动了，他瞧了瞧克拉克，从他面前的盆子里挑出了几颗葡萄。

“肯特先生，您误会了，我并不是什么恶毒刻薄妄图拆散你们的岳父角色……”老实讲，被这样真诚的视线盯着，阿尔弗雷德也很难再保持冷淡，他吃完葡萄后拍了拍床边催促克拉克把水果放到一边然后坐在那儿，“我也没有这个身份，我只是韦恩家的一个管家。”

“不，您是布鲁斯生命中最重要的人。”克拉克连忙否认，“他很在乎您的看法。”

“如果少爷真的在乎，他就不会一次又一次把我抛下了。”

阿尔弗雷德尽量地淡化了语气中的苦涩，但他缓慢看向克拉克的眼神泄露了一切：

“我对您没有任何意见，肯特先生，”他试着用最委婉的方式表达他的想法，“我只是没想到，即使他过上了普通人的生活，我也要继续为他担惊受怕。”

“……他已经很久没穿那套制服了。”克拉克完全知道老人在想什么，“从我在爆炸中把他救出来以后，他还没有……”

“他在病床上躺了多久？”

阿尔弗雷德还是没能抑制住积压太久的好奇，与此同时他得到的信息又再次多增加了一条“是超人救下了布鲁斯•韦恩”。

好吧，至少大猩猩没法做到这一点。

“半年，他在那个地牢中得到的只是恢复性的治疗，所以很多创伤都需要重新处理。”克拉克的表情随着语气也变得哀伤起来，除了这身廉价西装之下的真实身份之外，阿尔弗雷德认为这位年轻人还算是好看透。

“您一直陪着他？”

“是的。”克拉克又腼腆地低头笑了一下，“因为某种……某种原因，我也离开我原本的生活很久了。”

阿尔弗雷德更专注地观察起了克拉克，现在，他似乎有点明白布鲁斯•韦恩最终会被这样一位氪星来客俘获的原因了。

6.

布鲁斯推门进来的时候看到的就是这样一副景象，克拉克捧着水果坐在阿尔弗雷德床边说得眉飞色舞，精神和气色都恢复到正常状态的老人则拎着一串葡萄耐心地听着，布鲁斯不禁质疑起自己是否走进了某个错位时空，不然的话，又是什么让固执起来不逊色于自己的阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯有了如此之大的改变？

“看来你们聊得不错。”布鲁斯也走到床边后，把自己挂在了克拉克背上，克拉克咳嗽了一声拿起一个草莓往后递去，布鲁斯则炫耀似的叼住了它：

“你看吧，阿尔弗雷德，大猩猩可不会一边喂我吃水果一边陪你聊天。”

7.

“实话告诉我，布鲁斯有没有再萌生过重新穿上那套制服的念头。”

“他……”搀着老人的手僵硬了一下，“……没有。”

“我想已经有无数人说过您非常不擅长撒谎这件事了，”阿尔弗雷德停了两步后，又继续在克拉克的搀扶下继续散步，“想要不被您的正直感染应该很难，所以我猜无论我多么不愿意，这恐怕都是早晚的事。”

克拉克很想说抱歉，但对布鲁斯的原则最深有体会的他们也同样比谁都清楚，布鲁斯的决定是多么难以被旁人的劝服改变。

“希望您就算不擅长说谎、也至少擅长处理伤口，”阿尔弗雷德扶住贴着膏药的地方，“少爷每次自己缝伤口总会搞得血肉模糊，我没法照顾少爷一辈子。”

“我……我不会包扎伤口，”这次是克拉克停了下来，他把老人留在原地后，站到了他的面前——只有这样，他才能让阿尔弗雷德完完全全看清他的决心与诚意：

“但我不会让他受伤，永远不会。”

“肯……”

“我也不会让您再把他送走一次。”克拉克把手掌贴在胸膛上，像做着宣誓那样无比庄严郑重：“这是我给您的承诺。”

8.

布鲁斯再一次整理好了身上的蹦极专用服装，然而私人飞机的机舱门才刚打开，布鲁斯就被从后拥住他的人拎起来转了个圈、接着重新把他扔回了座椅里。

“怎么了？！”布鲁斯难得拔高的声音里全是愕然，他瞪着眼前的人，分析着这人此刻从容无害的笑中到底有多少不容违抗的软性压迫，“不是说好了和我一起玩蹦极？”

“我现在反悔了，”克拉克从镜框上方瞟了眼坐在后方气定神闲看着报纸的阿尔弗雷德，“因为潘尼沃斯先生说你不适合做这项运动。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯想跳起来，但压在他肩上的双手又把他按回了原位，他动弹不得，连忿忿地看一眼罪魁祸首都做不到，他试图踹了克拉克一脚，这岿然不动的男人却只是更坚决地贯彻着帮凶的使命，挂着笑等待门重新关上。

“这事没有商量余地，布鲁斯，”还是那副好说话到极点的表情，但只有布鲁斯知道，轻轻松松就制服了他的人耍起狠来有多难对付：

“潘尼沃斯先生说不可以就是不可以。”

9.

阿尔弗雷德在他们身后事不关己地为自己倒了杯酒。对现在的他来说，氪星人的确要比大猩猩强上太多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月25日，以此记录。


End file.
